Hand-held blow dryers have rapidly become one of the most popular devices for drying hair. A styling brush is often used with a blow dryer, to style and curl the hair as it is dried. While the use of conventional styling brushes provides good styling capability, there remains a need to improve the ability of the styling brush to hold the lock of hair in a desired shape and to hasten the drying process. Further, there is a need to reduce the likelihood that hair will be damaged by over-exposed to the heated air. Still further, there is a need for a styling brush that can effectively cool the hair after it has been dried and while it is stabilized in the desired configuration. This post-styling cooling step makes the hair shafts look and feel smoother, enhances the volume and makes the hair less prone to tangles.